sandguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Go, Go, Go!
Go, Go, Go! is the sixteenth and final episode of the first season of the machinima Sandguardians. Plot With the tunnel finally completed, Jason & Dax say their goodbyes to Legend & Ichabod. Dax proposes that he & Jason will never see their teammates again, to which Icky replies saying it was a good run while it lasted. Legend then brings up the "bad news", unknown to Dax. He explains that if either Dax, Jason, or Seal die while inside the tunnel, the Guardian Towers will misfire at Icky & him. Dax becomes very alarmed at the news & blames Jason, but Jason tellls him not to worry. The two head inside the tunnel, with Legend wishing them good luck. Inside the tunnel, the Guardian Towers quickly begin firing at it, but are unable to penetrate the tunnel's walls. Dax & Jason run for their lives as they head deeper into the tunnel, with blasts coming their way. Dax then tells Jason that he is unable to continue, seeing it as dangerous & life threatening. Jason, on the other hand, orders Dax to continue moving forward & reminds him to do it for Seal. Now motivated, Dax continues on. He manages to make it past two energy shields (which he was unaware the Blue team had) and begins to head out. Meanwhile, Seal appears from behind Jason and tells him that the two must keep moving. Jason agrees & the two run off, maneuvering themselves past corners. Jason attempts to radio Dax but is ultimately unable to get him online, due to the volume of the Guardian Tower blasts. As a result, Jason & Seal proceed running in order to catch up to him. At the tunnel's exit, Dax runs out & is relieved that he made it. He notices a teleporter and becomes shocked at its presence. Back inside the tunnel, Jason & Seal get past the energy shields (Jason also unaware the Blues had them) and make it to Dax at the end of the tunnel. Dax, horrified by his discovery, shows Seal & Jason a skull and pleads for them to all go back to Sandbox. However, Seal refuses his request, stating that they can't turn back now. Jason, Seal, & Dax then exit Sandbox by running up the outer wall, Dax continuing to whimper. Back at the tunnel's entrance, Icky points out that he & Legend forgot to mention to the three escapees about the teleporter that leads to the end of the tunnel. Dumbfounded, Legend agrees that they should have told them. Icky then asks Legend if he knows when the engineer Jason recntly called will arrive, in which Legend replies that he doesn't know. Legend suggests that the two should start rebuilding their base nonetheless, with Icky agreeing. At the hills of Sandbox, an engineer, with steel colored armor & brown trim, is seen dead on the ground. The Guy in White suddenly appears from behind the dead engineer, revealing himself to be the one who killed him. He begins to slowly walk down the hill, heading straight for the Blues. Characters Blue Team *Jason *Dax *Legend *Ichabod Other *Seal Vladaam *Guy in White Music *''"Prelude and Action"'' by Kevin MacLeod *''"Scattershot"'' by Kevin MacLeod *''"Interloper"'' by Kevin MacLeod Trivia *This is the only remastered episode that does not contain any new footage; solely, and fully, using footage from the source material. *The outside shot of the tunnel, at 3:17, was filmed during the episode's original release, but was not included in the episode until its remastered release. Differences between Original version and Remastered version External Links *Original Video Watch the Episode Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes